iCan Keep A Secret
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Its no secret that Freddie 'loves Carly'. But what if there's another secret hiding behind his geeky exterior? seddie oneshot


_Summary: Its no secret that Freddie 'loves Carly'. But what if there's more secrets hiding behind his geeky exterior? seddie oneshot_

_I just got this cutesie random idea for a oneshot with Sam and Freddie. I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: Joe Jonas, plot, writing, idea._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**iCan Keep A Secret**

"Freddie, would you stop fantasizing about Carly and get ready for iCarly? We're supposed to be on air in like, a minute." Sam exclaimed as she tried to get Freddie's attention. It didn't work. She rolled her eyes as he stared, eye glazed over, at the brunette standing next to her.

"Hey, idiot. If you don't stop staring at Carly like she's a piece of finely cooked meat then I'll throw you out that window...after setting your pants on fire!" she yelled. The geeky technical producer's attention was finally pulled from Carly. He had a strange gleam in his eyes, and he slightly shook his head.

"Right. Sorry." he muttered before going back to setting up for the show. Carly turned to Sam.

"Ready Sam?"

"Aren't I always, Carly?" she stated. Carly laughed.

"Of course you are."

"And we're on in 5, 4, 3, 2." Freddie made the motion, and the current segment of iCarly began.

------------------------------------------

The elevator pinged on the first floor of Carly and Spencer's apartment. Carly, Freddie, and Sam stepped out, all talking about what fun they had on the show.

"Hey guys! Great show tonight!" Spencer complimented from the kitchen.

"Thanks, Spence." Carly said as she led the way into the kitchen. She cocked her head to the side. "Uh, what are you doing?"

A variety of fruit was spread out on the counter. A complicated looking...thing led to the blender, and Spencer stood before it measuring things out.

"Making smoothies with my new sculpture type thing that lets me not have to put the fruit in the blender myself." he explained nonchalantly. "Want some?"

The three of them shrugged.

"Sure." they said, and Spencer nodded.

"Okay."

He placed some orange at the top of the contraption and let it run its course, sending the orange pieces into the blender. He did the same with bananas, strawberries, raspberries, ice, and a little bit of kiwi.

"Uh, Carly?"

"Yes, Spence?"

"Could you put this sugar in the blender? I haven't quite figured out how to work that in with my machine yet." he asked. Carly smiled.

"Sure."

"Why can't he do that?" Sam inquired.

"He has an acute fear of blenders." she explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

As she was over by the blender, Carly turned it on and mixed up the smoothies. Sam grabbed four cups, and she poured some smoothie into each cup.

"Great smoothies, Spencer." Freddie commented. Spencer grinned.

"Why thanks, Freddie. You know, I was thinking about using smoothies for my inspiration for my next sculpture. An abstract, dumpster findings form of one. What do you think?"

"Sounds awesome!" Sam exclaimed.

"Think so?"

"Yeah. Totally cool idea, Spence." Carly chipped in.

"I think-" Freddie began.

"No one cares dweeb." Sam cut in. Freddie glared.

"Must you?"

"Yes. Yes I must."

"I've got to agree with her on that one, Freddie. Remember last time she tried not insulting you? It took her weeks to really get over the torment of it all." Carly stepped in.

"Yeah, but its like every 5 seconds she has to say something mean."

"Oh go cry to your mother about it." Sam commented, rolling her eyes.

"See?!" Freddie exclaimed. Carly sighed.

"Sam, couldn't you go just a little easier on him?"

"Me? Go easy on a guy who knits with his own mother and wants to do shows called "Tech Time With Freddie"? Go easy on a guy who knows more about computers then girls and has to sign a paper saying that he double pooed? Please Carly. I think you know me a little better then that." Sam insisted.

"No need to poke fun at me all the time!"

"Please! You practically ask me to with all the dorky stuff you do. Not to mention your undying love for Carly. Speaking of, I totally saw all those 'Freddie plus Carly' with hearts around them on your folders." Sam teased.

"Its not my fault I've already found the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with!"

Carly went visibly pale.

"Freddie, I think you should run along before you make your "future wife" barfs from the sheer grossness of even coming within inches of kissing you."

Freddie groaned and left. Sam laughed.

"Oh how I love teasing the little twerp. It just brightens my day."

"Sam, sometimes I worry about you." Carly commented.

"Oh come on. Why would you worry about _me_?"

"Because the only things that brighten your day are teasing Freddie, eating anything edible, and reading about fat priests." she explained. Sam thought for a moment.

"This is true. Man I need some bacon."

Sam hung around Carly's for a few hours before deciding to go home. Usually she'd just crash at Carly's, but her parents had gone on a cruise for the weekend, so she just decided to go home. She wouldn't have to deal with her parents at all, so she figured she might as well. Or, so she told Carly.

The blond walked into her house and changed into sweatpants before heading to her living room. Sometime later, a knock came at the door, and she smiled. She headed for it and opened it, immediately greeting them with a quick peck in the lips.

"Took ya long enough." she commented with a grin, closing the door behind him as he stepped in.

"Sorry about that. It took longer then I thought it would for her fall asleep. I was finally able to sneak out a few minutes ago." he explained.

"Oo. Sneaking out now, are we? A little risky, don't you think?" she told him, a gleam in her eyes. He chuckled slightly.

"Well, it's totally worth the risk." he whispered, placing his lips to hers. He cupped her cheeks with his hands as she placed her hands around his waist. She never could get used to kissing him. Every time she did she felt like it was the first time. She got butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, her heart beat faster, her mind raced. She never really thought he'd ever have this sort of affect on her, but she loved it. The two slowly parted, and she bit her lip.

"Well, I'm glad." she commented. They headed over to the couch and sat next to one another, him groaning.

"Must we?" he asked, glancing at the cooking show that was playing on the TV screen. Sam laughed.

"Why not? I thought you loved cooking shows."

"Psh. No."

"Would you rather watch What Not to Wear?" she asked, a small smile on her lips.

"Rachel Ray is perfectly fine." he rushed, and she burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" he inquired. She finally got a hold of herself.

"Nothing, nothing...okay so the look on your face was absolutely hilarious. Plus, how do you even know her name?" she asked, leaning into him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Please, everyone knows her name. I swear, she's more famous then Emril." she glanced up at him.

"I thought you hated Food Network."

"My mom watches it all the time. I'm bound to know _something._" he insisted, and she smiled.

"I guess so. I mean, you've got to have quality time with mom, right?"

"Hey, no need for that. I get enough of that when we're around others. I don't need it here, too." he complained. She smiled.

"Sorry. Its just hard to get out that mind set."

"I can see." he muttered. She sat up.

"Well you don't exactly go easy on what you have to do, either. I mean, must you write your names in hearts?" she retaliated, slightly hurt in her eyes. He sighed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. He kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry. You know I have to play it up a little bit. Its getting harder to make me being in love with Carly believable." he whispered. She nodded.

"I know. I just hate it when you're swooning over her."

"And I don't exactly like it when you start to get really good at this whole insult thing as I'm getting worse at my cover." he defended. She smiled.

"You think I was pretending when I told you that I'd set your pants on fire and throw you out a window?"

"No." he answered truthfully. "Which is why I snapped out of it."

Sam laughed softly. The two were silent for a few moments, watching Rachel Ray cook up some weird meal in 30 minutes.

Suddenly, he pulled her closer to him, and she adjusted herself so that she was sitting on his lap. He kissed the edge of her mouth softly, ran kisses down her cheekbone, and tickled her ear slightly. She laughed.

"Is your ear ticklish?" he asked with a slight smirk. She tried to keep her laughter in.

"No." she choked out.

"Oh really now?"

"Mhmm."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this?" he inquired, pecking her ear slightly. She giggled, placing a hand over her mouth to keep the laughter inside, but she shook her head. He smiled. She always was a stubborn person.

"This?" he leaned over and ever so slightly bit part of her ear. She erupted into a fit of laughter. Her face began to turn red, and she covered her ears with her hands.

"Sam, there's no way you're going to protect your fragilely ticklish ears from me." he told her, and her eyes widened.

"Stay away from my ears, Freddie." she commanded. Freddie smirked.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." she whined, fully aware that he was getting closer and closer by the second.

"No, I will not stay away from your ears, Sam. They're too cute to." he whispered, bringing his hand to hers that was covering her ear.

"Don't do it." she pleaded just before he pulled her hand away and pecked the bottom of her ear. She laughed as he continued to kiss her ear delicately, chuckling quietly himself. He finally stopped, and Sam took a deep breath.

"Why did you have to do that?" she asked with a smile still present.

"Because I love the sound of your laugh." he whispered before leaning down to peck her ear again. She laughed, he laughed.

"So not a good reason." she pouted, and he smiled.

"Yes it is." he whispered into her neck. She shook her head, suddenly aware of how close her was to her. Sam had always known that Freddie liked being close to her when he could be, so he always was. But she had never noticed how close he really got. It made her breath catch in her throat. Her heart beat so hard in her chest she was sure he could hear it. When his lips gently touched to her neck, she felt a fire spread through her whole body, and her senses were sharpened.

Then he was straight before her, keeping only an inch of space between them by resting himself up on his hands. Somehow, he'd gotten on top of her as she lay with her back on the leather couch. She felt his warm breath on her lips, and she bit her lip. The background faded away, and it was only her and Freddie's chocolate brown eyes boring into her. She couldn't help but feel vulnerable under his gaze, like he could see straight into her. He cocked his head to the side slightly, and she saw a sudden swirl of unknown emotions in his eyes. She caught a sort of sadness, confusion, but the most pronounced was one she had never seen. At first glance it seemed like devotion, but when she looked more closely she saw it wasn't. It was something else, something...stronger.

Freddie leaned down and her eyes fluttered shut. She felt his lips upon hers, and she felt a more pronounced feeling underneath her skin. She felt a strange feeling spread through her body. She felt...she felt needed. She felt like everything she'd been looking for a had fallen into place. She felt like she was at peace. She felt like the last piece of the puzzle, that one piece she had been searching for high and low for years, had finally slipped into her hand. She had fit it into the puzzle, and she now saw a completed picture. Some of the pieces seemed to be a little jumbled, but she could fix that later because she at least had all the pieces now. She felt like, although she may be a bit jumbled up inside, she was whole. She had all the pieces of herself that she had been searching for for years. He made her whole.

Sam was immediately aware of every place that he even brushed against her. It sent the spot on a small spark of fire that seemed to last forever. She let her hands tangle in his mess of brown hair. He held her close to him, but she wouldn't have pulled away even if she wanted to. She loved the feel of his lips against hers, she loved the feel of him near her. Freddie let his hand linger on her hip slightly as he toyed with the fraying hem of her black t-shirt. His mind was on overdrive, trying to be as close to her as he could be. Just minutes earlier as he had stared into her swarm of raging ocean blue eyes, he knew. He knew what the feeling was when she made him go weak in the knees. He knew what the feeling was when he needed to be near her. He knew what it was when it hurt him to write Carly's name in hearts and say that he loved her. He knew what it was when he dreamed about her. He knew what it was when she was all he could think about. He knew what it was when everything reminded him of her. He knew what it was when he got the raised feeling when a love song came on on the radio.

He knew how much she meant to him. He knew now that she was everything to him. Every love song that played on the radio, every thought in his head, every look thrown her way, everything word he wrote. Because she was everything. And the thought scared him to death, but it was worth it. Because as long as he could feel this forever, he didn't care how much it scared him.

Freddie broke his lips away from hers, but trailed kisses from the corner of her mouth to her nose to her forehead to her ear and down her neck. He kissed her shoulder softly before she found his mouth and kissed him fiercely. He felt overjoyed. He knew that she felt everything her did, just by the intensity of the way she kissed him. He felt it flow through him. And he knew.

Sam pulled him even closer to her, exploring him and feeling everything he needed her to feel. And she knew.

He slowly broke away from her, but she kept him close. They both breathed deeply, both grinning. A slight, sliver of a moment passed between the two. They both understood that this was not something that needed to be shared with anyone else yet. They could keep it for themselves, cherish it just between the two of them. It didn't need to be told to be real. It could be a secret and still be real.

Freddie placed a chaste kiss onto her lips. He leaned down next to her ear.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." he whispered, sending shivers down her spine. "But don't tell anyone, love."

"Don't worry, babe. I can keep a secret." And she pulled him down for another kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't know about you guys, but that one gave me my Seddie fix for the next little while. Another cute oneshot will probably be coming out of me soon, anyway though. _

_Review please, lovies?_

_--Lani_


End file.
